mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Bright Mac and Pear Butter
Bright Mac, full name Bright McIntosh,Compare: Pinkie Pie, Pinkamena Diane Pie; Maud (Rock) Pie, Maudalina Daisy Pie; [Joe, [Donut/Pony Joe]]; Cuppa Joe, Mocha Macchiato Caffe Latte Skim; Cadance, Mi Amore Cadenza; Daring Do (Dazzle), A. K. Yearling; DJ Pon-3, Vinyl Scratch; etc. and Pear Butter are the married Earth pony parents of Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big McIntosh. They physically appear in flashback in the season seven episode The Perfect Pear, and they are alluded to in other episodes and media. Development and designs In December 2011, Lauren Faust mentioned that the whereabouts of Applejack's parents had not been planned and that the show was unlikely to mention that they've passed away. Faust stated that while she wanted it to be the case, she "didn't think they would allow it." At the 2016 Middle Equestrian Convention in Poland, My Little Pony character designer Kora Kosicka stated in response to a fan question that Applejack's parents are dead. Middle Equestrian Convention 2016|publisher=YouTube|date=2016-09-13|accessdate=2016-09-13}} Bright Mac's color scheme is similar to those of Strawberry Sunrise, Don Neigh, "Special Delivery", "Nolan North", "Gingerbread", and male Starburst, and he shares his coat and mane colors with Apple Bloom. Pear Butter's nickname is the same as the name of Buttercup, was previously used as the name of a G2 Earth pony, and is also the same as the name of the basis of Friends Forever 16 Unnamed Filly - Buttercup. On November 17, 2012, Tim Stuby joked about Applejack's parents being played by John Stamos and Nancy Kerrigan. When asked on Twitter about his "Favorite mom of the Mane 6" in late May 2017, Jim Miller replied "AJ's." Pear Butter as a young mare has a similar build to Plaid Stripes, "Pearly Whites", "Thunderstruck", filly Fluttershy, later filly Applejack, later filly Derpy, and Crystal Hoof. Depiction in the series In the season three episode Apple Family Reunion, a pair of shooting stars appears twice flying through the sky over Sweet Apple Acres. According to then-storyboard artist Sabrina Alberghetti, who implemented it, the shooting stars are meant to represent Applejack's parents; this was also hinted at by Tim Stuby. In the season five episode Crusaders of the Lost Mark, Applejack tells Apple Bloom after she receives her cutie mark, "If Mom and Dad were here, they'd be so proud of ya." In the season seven episode A Royal Problem, Applejack's parents briefly appear in a dream bubble holding an infant Applejack while Princess Celestia observes ponies' dreams. In The Perfect Pear, the Apples' parents' love story is revealed and detailed through flashbacks. When they were infants, Bright McIntosh of the Apple family met and became friends with Pear Butter of the rivaling Pear family, nicknaming her Buttercup. As they grow up together, their friendship slowly turns into mutual romantic affection, despite the disapproval of Bright Mac's mother Granny Smith and Pear Butter's father Grand Pear. When the escalating feud between the Apple and Pear families threatens to split Bright Mac and Pear Butter apart, they have a secret wedding, officiated by Mayor Mare. Granny Smith and Grand Pear soon find out about their marriage, and when Pear Butter's father refuses to accept her love for Bright Mac, she renounces her family ties to be with the Apples. Bright Mac and Pear Butter's eventual fate is unknown, but their legacy lives on through Applejack's honesty, Big Mac's humility, Apple Bloom's desire to help others realize their special talents, and a large tree that grows both apples and pears, the seeds of which they planted on the night of their wedding. Other depictions Chapter books In Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo, Applejack's mother is mentioned, though not by name, when Granny Smith gives Applejack a notebook that used to belong to Applejack's mother. PonyChat In the fifth episode of PonyChat, "BRIGHT MAC" and "BUTTERCUP" are included on "APPLEJACK'S FAMILY TREE" presented by Elle on the Inside. Quotes The Perfect Pear :Young Bright Mac: whispering My mom says if you hold a buttercup under your chin, it'll make your chin glow. But it doesn't work on me. See? :Young Pear Butter: whispering Does it work on me? :beating :Young Bright Mac: It sure does, Buttercup. :Young Pear Butter: Buttercup. I like that name. :Pear Butter: I can't help it. We just sorta... happened. :Bright Mac: Happy one hundred and thirty-one thousand, four hundred and fifty-six hour anniversary, darlin'. :Pear Butter: What? laughs That's way longer than we've been together. :Bright Mac: I know, but it's the anniversary of the first time I called you "Buttercup". It's okay if you didn't get me anythin'. :Pear Butter: Actually... I did. :Bright Mac: A guitar? For me? But... guitar I don't know how to play. :Pear Butter: Quiet, you. :Bright Mac: I don't want to be apart from you. Ever. I'm not sure what we'll do, but I'm sure of us. So sure that I'd marry you today. :Pear Butter: I would, too! :Pear Butter: The Apples are my family now, too. Gallery See also *Characters with a similar name (Bright Mac): Big Mac, Bright Smile, Bright Bulb, and Bright Bridle. *Characters with a similar name (Pear Butter): Buttercup, Buttercream, Grand Pear, Mare-ion Pear, Mrs. Pearblossom, and Mr. Pearblossom. Notes References ru:Брайт Мак и Пеа Баттер Category:Apple family Category:Farmers Category:Featured articles Category:Parents Category:Pear family Category:Supporting characters Category:Musicians